miriadicfandomcom-20200213-history
Miriadic:Request Articles by Category
Here you can request articles by the relevant categories. Article links in blue are pages that have been created, and should probably be removed from this page. Category links in blue should not. New Categories that are added to Miriadic:Categorization should also be added to this page. Arranged By Sect Category:Alpha Triastran *'Category:Alien Races' - Greys, Zeta Reticulans, Reptiloids *'Category:Angels' - Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Michael, Lucifer?, Sephiroth *Category:Astrology *Category:Astronomy *'Category:Channeled Entities' - Seth, Ramtha *Category:Channeled Material *Category:Geomancy *Category:UFOlogy Category:Andalusian *Category:Artistic *Category:Authors *'Category:Documentary Films' - Fahrenheit 9/11, What the Bleep Do We Know: Down the Rabbit Hole *'Category:Gonzo Journalism' - Fear and Loathing in... *Category:Music (esp. wierd musick) **Category:Albums - In Utero **Category:Musicians - Kurt Cobain **Category:Experimental Musicians *'Category:Surrealism' - Surrealist Poetry, Surrealist Art, Surrealist Filmmaking, Surrealism, Un Chien Andalou, paranoiac-critical method **'Category:Surrealists' - Joan Miro, Man Ray, Andre Breton, Rene Magritte Category:Discordian *Category:Bokononism *Category:Discordianism **Category:Discordian Saints **Category:Discordian Popes *Category:Kaos Magick *Category:Subgenius Category:Illuminates *Category:Alchemy *Category:Enochian **Category:Enochian Alphabet **Category:Enochian Keys **Category:Enochian Magick *Category:Illuminati *Category:Rituals **Category:Ritual Tools *Category:Tree of Life **Category:Paths of the Tree **Category:Sephiroth **(Category:Qliphoth should go here, also) Category:Infinitist *Category:Chakras *Category:I Ching (also sub-category of divination?) *Category:Sacred Geometry *Category:Yoga Category:Kaos Shaman *'Category:Druidry' - Bardcraft, Stonehenge, Dru *Category:Ethobotany *Category:Hallucinogens *Category:Herbalism *Category:Mayan Astrology **Category:Thirteen Moon Calendar Movement *'Category:Shamanism Techniques' - Vision Quest *'Other Articles' - Totem, Spirit Animal Category:Nihilist *'Category:Demonology' - Moloch, Satan, Lucifer *Category:Miskatoniks *Category:Mythos **'Category:Cthulu Mythos' - Shoggoth **Category:Urban Legends *Category:Necromancy *'Category:Qliphoth' (synonymous w/ demonology?) - Choronzon, Lilith *Category:Spirits Category:Web Weaver *Category:ARGs (alternative reality games) *Category:Crystal Path *Category:Reality Hacking *Category:Tesla Inventions *Category:Miriadic Language Category:Psychonaut *Category:Alphabet of Desire *Category:Kaos Magick Arranged By Element Spirit Category:Spiritual *Category:Crystal Path *Category:Psychic Abilities(is also a sub category all its own?) **Category:Divination ***Category:I Ching ***Category:Tarot ****Category:Tarot Cards *****Category:Major Arcana *****Category:Minor Arcana ****Category:Tarot Decks ****Category:Tarot Spreads *Category:Religion **Category:Christianity **Category:Islam ***Category:Sufism **Category:Sufism(yes, it's also categorized under Rel.) *Category:Metaphysics Category:Psychic Abilities (see same as above) *Category:Divination **Category:I Ching **Category:Tarot ***'Category:Tarot Cards' - List of Tarot Cards, Tarot Card Name Variations ****'Category:Major Arcana' 0. The Fool, I. The Magician, II. The Priestess, III. The Empress, IV. The Emperor, V. The Heirophant, VI. The Lovers, VII. The Chariot, VIII. Strength, IX. The Hermit, X. The Wheel of Fortune, XI. Justice, XII. The Hanged Man, XIII. Death, XIV. Temperance, XV. The Devil, XVI. The Tower, XVII. The Star, XVIII. The Moon, XIX. The Sun, XX. Judgement, XXI. The World ****'Category:Minor Arcana' - Meaning of Minor Arcana Suits, Cups(Tarot), Wands(Tarot), Swords(Tarot), Pentacles(Tarot) *****'Category:Cups' - Ace of Cups, 2 of Cups, 3 of Cups, 4 of Cups, 5 of Cups, 6 of Cups, 7 of Cups, 8 of Cups, 9 of Cups, 10 of Cups, Page of Cups, Knight of Cups, Queen of Cups, King of Cups *****Category:Wands *****Category:Swords *****Category:Pentacles ***'Category:Tarot Decks' - Thoth Tarot Deck, Rider-Waite Tarot Deck ***'Category:Tarot Spreads' - Celtic Cross Tarot Spread Time Category:Artistic (see also Category:Andalusian. the future of this category is unclear. The Symbol Gallery category could go here) Gravity Category:Astrological *Category:Astrology *Category:Chinese Astrology *Category:Mayan Astrology **Category:Thirteen Moon Calendar Movement *Category:Western Astrology **Category:Zodiac **Category:Druidic Calendar Category:Astronomy Category:Pseudoscience?? Sun Category:Books *Category:Authors (also under "People" category) *Category:Fiction Books *Category:Manifestoes *Category:Non-fiction Books *Category:Rare Books *Category:Sacred Texts **Category:Lemegeton *Category:Science Fiction Books Fire Category:Magickal *Category:Rituals **Category:Ritual Tools Air Category:Political *Category:Anarchism **Category:Anarchist publications **Category:CrimethInc *Category:Democracy *Category:Politicians *Category:Resonarchy *Category:Terrorism Water Category:Economic *Category:Cardioeconomy *Category:Communes *Category:Corpse-orations *Category:Necroeconomy Earth Category:Health *Category:Healing Techniques *Category:Herbalism Moon Category:Memes *Category:Catchphrases *Category:Mythology **Category:Norse Mythology *Category:Nonce Words Category:Languages *Category:Enochian *Category:Miriadic Language *Category:Sacred Geometry Category:Symbols *Category:Symbol Galleries Other Categories Category:Deities *Category:Angels *Category:Gods *Category:Goddesses Category:People *Category:Ascended Masters *Category:Authors *Category:Politicians *Category:Surrealists Category:Sacred Sites Category:Secret Societies *Category:Coverups *Category:Illuminati Members *Category:Skull and Bones Members Upkeep and Meta-Categories Category:Copyedit Category:History Category:Miriadic Help *Category:Disorg Category:Stubs Category:Miriadic Help